The Pain That Only You Can See
by Leanex
Summary: When Cloud is in pain who is the one that will actually comfort him? Not yaoi/shounen ai. Just a friend comforting another friend. Please review.


**This was something we had actually learned in youth group today and when I heard it I was just mind blown and I immediately had to share it with you guys. I spent a lot of time just trying to figure out the characters and it was extremely aggrivating. I didn't want it to be yaoi but I also wanted to keep it pretty much the same way as I heard it in class. So what I'm pretty much trying to tell you I guess (if you're even reading this) this isn't a yaoi story. I know the end might have hints of yaoi (or the longer and harder to type shounen ai) and make you think it is but its purely just someone trying to comfort the person in pain. So I hope you enjoy it I hope you actually read the author notes so you know more about this and please review. This lesson really wanted to make me cry when I heard it and I hope it has the same affect on you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Cloud sat next to a table in the church's youth room. A girl who he had come to know as Aerith grabbed a chair and sat next to him, her chair pushed in beside the table. "Hello." She said kindly. "Hi." Cloud said. "Are you liking it here so far?" She asked. "Not really. I was forced to come here by my parents. Honestly I really don't believe there is a God." He said.<p>

Her eyes widened slightly and she gasped quietly. "But what about all he's done for the world? Can't you see the miracles around you? Haven't you at least prayed before?" She asked. "No. How can I see the miracles around me when all I see is heart ache pain and suffering. How can you believe that he makes these miracles when there's murderers out there?" He said slightly upset.

Her mouth was agape and her eyes wide. She completely missed that he had only mentioned murderers. "It was nice talking to you." She said. She then stood up and hurried over to the other side of the room to talk to someone else.

* * *

><p>The next day at school Cloud sat at lunch alone. One of the kids from his youth group spotted him. His name was Reno. "Hey I know you don't I? You're in my youth group right?" He said. Cloud nodded. "Oh that's so cool!" He said. He sat down right across the table from Cloud.<p>

"You know I believe that you can see God all through out nature." Reno said. He continued to go on about that, explaining why and how. Cloud was getting more annoyed as he talked. "How can you say that? How can you believe that when the only thing on this earth is suffering. When I was little I was walking to the park with my friend. There was a guy with a gun there and he shot my friend square in the chest. All I could do was stand there and scream." Cloud said.

Reno looked at him, shocked. "I-I'm sorry. I gotta go. See ya." He said. He then grabbed his tray and hurried away from the table.

* * *

><p>That Sunday night Cloud sat at the same table in his youth room. ((AN: This is a small table just to let you know and it has nothing on it. It just sits by the window.)) A guy with black hair sat down in same chair Aerith had sat in. Cloud knew that the boys name was Zack and he was an athlete.

"Hey." Zack said. Cloud had his arms crossed and he slouched slightly in the seat. "Hi." Cloud said. "You know I don't really believe in all this religion. I'm really only here cause of the girls." He said.

Zack talked a few more minutes before he then moved the table and sat right across from Cloud so they we're face to face. "So what are you going to tell me about all this? Are you going to tell me the same thing as the others? Are you going to sit here and try to convince me that there's miracles all around me and I'm just not looking hard enough? That God is good and he does so much for me and I just don't see it?" Cloud said.

"You don't know my life. You don't know the things I've been through. I have a good reason not to believe in all this crap." He continued for a moment before he just got quiet and started to cry silently. Zack stared at him for a moment before he stood up. But this one didn't leave. He grabbed Cloud by his shoulders and pulled him out of the seat, shocking Cloud. Zack then pulled him into a hug and let Cloud just cry into his shoulder until he felt better.

They both knew they were getting weird looks from the rest of the class. They didn't care though. Because Zack knew that Cloud needed comfort and Cloud was just happy to finally have his pain noticed and to have someone comfort him for it.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's pretty much it. I liked the thought of Zack finally being the one to comfort Cloud when he was feeling sorrow because of the game and all. Its something Zack would really do. Reno was almost Cid but then I was like nahhh I'll find someone else. OOOOO Reno! Perfect! XD<strong>

**So the way my minister basically discribed this was the first two are die hard Christians (Or super christians that was the second one he said XD) and neither of them could even see the pain this boy was in let alone comfort him. Then the last guy who wasn't really christian at all he was just there to meet girls he's the one who finally sees it and comforts him. He doesn't run away when he doesn't know how to deal with the boy. He sees the pain and comforts him. That's just something I thought was really cool. I hope you like it and please review and let me know how I did if i made any mistakes. I appriciate feedback. Thats all for now guys see ya!**


End file.
